Luzon
"I mean, I'm not much, but I guess I'm something." ~Luzon L U Z O N You do it for him And you would do it again You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him Partner with Stella for the couples contest Love. Such a simple, primal emotion. The fluttery feeling in your heart, the way the world seems to brighten around them, the infinite longing to be with them. Such a special, terrifying, and exhilarating emotion. And though some do not believe in ever-lasting, eternal love, Luzon does. And they're willing to fight for that life. Keep your stance wide Keep your body lowered As you're moving forward Balance is the key "Yada, yada, yada, I'll just get to the important stuff." ~Luzon A P P E A R A N C E Luzon isn’t like other SilkWings. In more ways then one. But the only one most dragons know are their scales. SilkWings are normally bright, vibrant colors, but Luzon is the opposite. The color that most stands out, would be muted grays that cover their body. At first, it appears to be one solid block of silver-grey, but if you look closer there are variations. Their face is a simple grey, dull and not very interesting. This color also covers its main scales, as well as their wings. The markings on his snout are a darker shade, if only by a little bit. They are also the main color of their legs and spines. Their underbelly and leg markings are a translucent silver-grey. Luzon’s horns wing membranes are a grey so dark, it is easily mistaken for black. When light hits Luzon’s scales, they appear to shimmer and refract the light into small splinters of grey-ish glow. At first, Luzon looks as though they are covered in paint, the colors dripping down their sides from head to toe. But on further inspection, the colors are blobs of neon splattered across his otherwise dull scales. Neon blue, lime green, and hot pink. All scattered haphazardly across the dark SilkWing’s scales. If the light reflects just right, it appears that the colors are dripping down even further, in constant motion. One easily noticeable thing is their eyes, striking neon green. They are almost unnaturally bright, practically glowing in the darkness. Luzon’s build is slightly more muscled than a normal SilkWings, especially his legs. Their tail is slightly longer than the average, although not to an extremely noticeable degree. They way they hold themselves is reminiscent of how a noble holds themselves, tall and proud. Of course, when near a HiveWing Luzon slouches and bows like any other servant, although reluctantly. There is normally a slight smirk planted firmly upon his dark face. There is normally a large and battered bag slung over his shoulder, filled with packages he is delivering. Right foot; left foot Yes, but put your whole body into it! Everything you have, everything you are You've got to give "-So I just go along with it! But those HiveWings deserve whatever the LeafWings are going to throw at them." ~Luzon P E R S O N A L I T Y -Is usually putting on the normal, submissive act -Despises it though, and will occasionally let their real self slip through -Determined and loyal -Clever -Teases often, although in a joking manner -Is pretty smart -Creative -"Think outside the box" kind of person -Is the kind of person to discuss the logistics of fictional worlds -Seems to have a barrier up a lot of the time -Doesn't like to talk about their feelings -Very competitive When everything is chaos And you have nothing but the way you feel your strategy and a sword You just think about the life you'll have together after the war And then you do it for her "You know my life wasn't anything worthwile, until I met you." ~Luzon H I S T O R Y -Uhhhhhhhhhhh I'll add some later -Never got in huge trouble, but was always toeing the line -Met Stella somehow? -Lovey dovey stuff -"I've only known Stella for a day and a half, but if anything happened to them, I would kill everybody in this room and then myself." That's how you know you can win You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him "So, if I move this way the light catches my scales like that, see?" ~Luzon G A L L E R Y lyrics lyrics gallery here "I used to know ukelele! ...No I can't play anything cool." ~Luzon T R I V I A lyrics lyrics * Used to be able to play the ukelele * Thinks that LeafWings are still out there * Likes eating the sugary stuff Stella makes, but not cooking it * Very much a Ravenclaw "You know I love you. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." ~Luzon R E L A T I O N S H I P S Stella: *Others What they don't know Is your real advantage When you live for someone You're prepared to die "Don't worry, I'm ready." ~Luzon Category:SilkWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)